randompowerpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Random Powerpoint Wikia (Presentation)
Random Powerpoint Wikia is a 2015 powerpoint presentation, set in the world of the original Random Powerpoint series. Set ten years after the final battle with Edwards, the presentation stars a secretary called Sanaze, who works for the H Corperation (Established by former protagonist H), obtain a new, upgraded form of Mutagenic Cells, when a terror group known as The Vandels, led by The French Vandal, attacks the rebuilt "Disabilities for Heads" lab. Synophis The powerpoint begins with a recap, explaining that it has been 10 years since A and H defeated Edwards, at the Disabilities for Heads lab, and how H set up the incredibly powerful H Corperation. A man named Mr. Johnson is watching TV. He is surprised when a group of three armed men burst in. Although he protests, they order him to get on the floor. Mr. Johnson activates mutagenic cells and his head turns into a bear's head. He roars, but two of the men who are armed with flame throwers, spray him with jets of flames. The heat ruins his mutagenic cells and he collapses unconcious. At his office, an older H is shown talking to A, via a sound-only call. A protests that H is not doing enough to stop Operation Burnout, but H says he can't stop the police and the army. He tells A that the leaders of Burnout don't know about A's heat resistant Cells, or the "Perfect Cells". A requests permision to begin testing, and H gives it, promising to send A his choices for the candidates. H's assistant, Sanaze is given a list of suitable applicants, and heads to the Disabilities for Heads labs. However, she is followed by a group of people. Although she notices she is being followed, she assumes the security of the labs will stop them. She is proven wrong however, when the group unveil heavy weapons and fight their way in, shouting in broken french and killing as many people as they can. Realising that they must be looking for something inside the Labs, Sanaze heads in to stop them, managing to take several out just by using the environment to her advantage. The group, who call themselves The Vandels, underestimated the response by the lab staff, who turn out to have access to weapons. The interior of the labs soon turns into a gunfight, with the Vandels loosing ground when Dr. Spiderlegs, the original creator of Mutagenic cells, and a cell-user himself, arrives. Dr. Spiderlegs uses his cells, (which normally manifest as a pair of spider-legs sprouting from his back) to turn his arachnid appendages into shotguns and holds off the initial wave of Vandels. Sanaze tracks another group of Vendels through the labs, trying to find out what they want. It turns out that they are looking for a particular set of Mutagenic Cells. One man, with a moustashe, is their leader and seems to know. He dispatches a few to handle "the scientist", and Sanaze follows them. The armed men kick down a door, however a rush of strange metallic spikes forms from nowhere, and skewers them. The reinforcements burst in, only to find A, armed with a large handgun and mixing the chemicals he was surrounded by into makeshift experiments. Sanaze dodges all the spikes and shows no fear when A takes aim at her, causing the Scientist to realize she had an incredible degree of adaptability. Sanaze presents A with the documents, But A says the Vandals take priority, sending an urgent SOS to H Production Details. Little is known about the presentaiton at this stage other than it will feature "A brand new cast of characters, similtaniously paying homage to, while remaining distinct from the original characters that so many love" A new mutagenic cell user, known as "The French Vandal" will be the antagonist, while a woman called Sanaze will be serving as the protagonist, making this the first powerpoint to have a female protagonist. Early interviews played down the roles of recuring characters, A and H implying that they would be making "Small, but important" appearences, with the creators have stating the presentation will "most certainly" not be focusing on them: "They have had their time in the spotlight. Fighting off Edwards - not once, but three times - has definently led them to early retirement form the "Hero" business. We might see a little of them, or hear something in regards to them, but we most certainly will not be seeing them as main characters again. But thats not to say they won't be important - I believe in the absurd world of "Random Powerpoint, A and H have left their mark" Later interviews confired they will be appearing as major suporting characters, with H as a multibillionaire who owns the "H Corperation", a huge conglomerate that rebuilt the Disabilities for Heads lab, where A is now one of the two head scientists, the other being new character, Dr. Spiderlegs. 2015 June Interview On 2/6/15 - Jimbo the Cheese released major detailed about Random Powerpoint Wikia in an interview specificaly for this wiki. Why is it called "Wikia"?: "You all want to know about Wikia... It's funny, because in a way, its paying a lot of homages to the trouble I've had with Wikia - the website. "Wikia" in Random Powerpoint is gonna be this metropolis. A city version of the wiki database. A homage to Wikia." You mentioned that A and H arn't gonna be main characters, are they still going to be in it? "I've wanted to drag this out for as long as I can, but yes. They're gonna be in it. They're gonna play very important rolls, even though they arn't gonna be the main characters. A will be working for the Disabilties for Heads lab and H is going to be a corporate millionaire that owns the company. They're both going to be there to help guide the plot, but the plot won't be about them."